


Lost Girl

by ClaDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bounds, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Little!Lena, Mama!Alex, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!Kara, mommy!sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaDanvers/pseuds/ClaDanvers
Summary: In a world of Littles and Bigs, Alex, Kara and Sam went through a lot before they got to be the family they've always wished. They were happy and Alex felt like she was complete, content being who she was always meant to be.But it all changed in a Monday morning where Lena Luthor, who has been missing for days, is found and brought to her and changed everything Alex thought she knew.





	1. Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea on the back of my head for a while and decided to give it a try. So tell me what you guys think, if you'd like me to keep writing this story and if so, what you'd like to see in it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, importants things to know before reading:  
> \- Alex met Sam before Sam and Kara met  
> \- As much as I like her, Ruby does not exist in this story  
> \- A lot of things are canon up until the end of season three but some things aren't  
> \- NO LAMES!

The way the bound between Bigs and Littles presented themselves was different in each case.

Sometimes all it took was a single second; a slight touch of skin, eyes meeting from across a crowded room, the sound of each other’s voice. It just took a second, two souls meeting in a seemingly random place of the universe and becoming connected in the deepest, most strong way ever known to mankind in all its years of existence.

Sometimes it took time; hours, days, weeks, months, even years of knowing the person that was destined to be yours for the bound to take place between the two.

It didn’t matter how it happen and how long it took, but it was always sudden, like an explosion happening in the middle of a silent night and shaking something deep into your very core. And it was strong, overwhelming enough to make your legs shaken and tears gather on the corner of your eyes. It was the most beautiful thing, love stronger than anything you could ever imagine.

To Sam Arias it happened in the first scenario; faster than a speeding bullet and stronger than a tornado. It only took a shake of hands and she was nearly brought into her knees.

The CFO and Alex had been dating for a while before the DEO agent felt comfortable to introduce her girlfriend and her little sister. She knew what happened before even they did.

Alex had lead Sam through the Alien bar towards the table her friends (her family) sat, almost being able to feel her lover’s nerves through their connected hands and introduced every single person with a big smile and pride in her eyes, leaving her sister for last. Then, when she finally got to her and Kara stood up to accept Sam’s handshake she watched as they both froze, their eyes widened and their body visibly shook, to a point where she had to steady Sam by the arms and James had to do the same to Kara. Everyone was surprised, but no one more than Alex herself.

The months that followed were the best and worse for all the three of their lives. The adaption phase was rough, with Kara being Supergirl and having her reporter job at the CatCo, it was difficult for all of them to deal with her sudden drops. Then there was a whole mess where it was discovered that Sam was the rough alien terrorizing the city, even though she herself had no idea of it, and therefore, a Kryptonian herself. The months it took for the whole situation to be resolved were, by far, the worst of Alex’s entire existence. Watching Kara, Supergirl, having to battle her own Big, getting beaten and almost killed by her hands and the afterwards where Sam found out everything that happened, was heartbreaking for everyone that witnessed it. But with months after months of therapy and hard work from all of them, they found a way to move forwards and settle into a nice rhythm and were finally in peace. 

It was also difficult for the trio to work around their relationships and make everything work, but they eventually and effectively did. Alex being Kara’s big sister while also being with Sam was both a curse and a blessing at the beginning but as the time went on, they became a family of their own.

Now they were happy, living their life like they were always supposed to. The three of them moved in together not longer after Reign was defeated into a nice apartment on the center of national city; it was close enough to all of their jobs, right next to a nice park for Littles and with many restaurants close by, as well as a Walmart down the street (trust Alex, feed two Kryptonians on a daily base was no easy task).

Kara felt blessed; she had an amazing Mommy, who also happened to be a Kryptonian like herself and on top of that, got her big sister, the person she has always loved the most in her life, as her Mama and the two of her mommies were happily engaged and as in love as it was possible.

Alex was also happy. For a long time she worried she would be one of the people to never get to have that beautiful bound, a Little or a Big of her own, and it pained her to think about it. Now, it didn’t anymore. She felt like the universe had always had a planned for her life to turn up this way, every since the day Superman showed up at their doorstep with that scared little alien girl in his arms. It all made sense to her; in a way, she had always felt like Kara was hers, to love and protect for as long as she lived and to get to be her Mama, alongside the absolute love of her life, was so much more than she could ever dream of. So, she was happy and didn’t worry anymore, she was sure that this was the way her life would be and was okay with it. She already had her perfect little family and never wished for anything to change.

Of course, that was until everything did change on what seemed to be a normal Monday morning. Well, not normal, but as normal as it got on her crazy life.

Lena Luthor had been missing for four days, kidnapped by someone she was sure went by the name of Lillian Luthor. Sam and Kara were a mess; they had barely slept in the entirety of time their best friend had been gone, flying around, trying to listen for her, looking around the entire country and beyond for any clue to the girl’s whereabouts and coming up empty every time, while Sam also still had to keep L-Corp up and running with the abstinence of its CEO.

Kara was fighting her drop every since day one. She wasn’t the kind of little who dropped everyday and after she settled into a rhythm, she could easily go three to four days without dropping, but that was under normal circumstances, and having her best friend in the whole world (and love of her life, but we’ll get there later) missing, probably being abused, hurt and possibly even dead, was not what you would call ‘normal circumstances’.

Both Sam and Alex tried to get her to drop multiple times, knowing she needed it badly but she refused to. They tried everything, talking to her in their softest voice, getting her comfort foods, her teddy bear, cuddling her, but nothing worked.

Alex was completely on the edge by the time Monday morning rolled around, exhausted and worried beyond herself not only with Kara and Sam, but also with the missing Luthor she had grown fond of over the years. She was starting to lose hope, and even though she refused to admit it, she knew Sam was too, when Winn ran into the main room of the DEO, yelling like crazy, announcing they had finally, finally, found where Lena was being kept. All it took was him saying the word and two shapes of Kryptonians flew past Alex and out the DEO, J’onn and M’gann right on their tail and two vans filled with the best DEO agents not far behind while Alex, by her sister’s require, stayed behind, already calling the best team of doctors they had at the facility.

It didn’t take long, an hour tops, (even if it was the longest hour in the older Danvers’s life) before chaos ensured once again inside the DEO quarters with the arrival of the four aliens, Sam (now known by the media and the whole world as the amazing Powergirl) with a small body in her arms and panic in her eyes.

Alex’s eyes met hers and she sprung in action, yelling orders left and right for the doctors as Sam laid the battered, bleeding, weak form of Lena Luthor into the stretcher. Many people started to work right away, connecting wires and tubes to the girl, cutting out whatever was left of her dirty clothes and Alex was set to work right away, feeling her heart break at every cut, bruise or burn mark she discovered.

Lena was barely conscious, eyes closed and body barely responsive but whimpers still escaped her mouth as she was prodded and poked by many unknown hands, tears slipping past her closed eyelids.

After shouting around orders, watching by the corner of her eye as Sam carried a devastated (and apparently, finally dropped) Kara to another room and after demeaning which wounds were more urgent than the others, she lifted her eyes to the girl’s face and was surprised to find green emeralds looking back at her, the pain and fear behind them more devastating than anything Alex had ever seen in her long years. 

She froze for a second, stopping anything she was about to do and just stared at Lena for a moment, feeling like she was looking straight into a soul of a lost little girl desperate for love, for care and some assurance, so, out of pure instinct, Alex’s hand rested on the side of her face free of bruises and rubbed her thumb softly on her cheek and leaned closer to the girl’s face.

“You’re going to be okay, Lena” She said in the soft voice she ever used for Kara when she was upset and tried to smile assuredly even if she felt broken inside “I promise you, you’re going to be okay. I’m right here… And I’ll make sure you’ll be okay”

And it was in that moment that she felt her legs weakening, her head spin and what felt like someone had punched her in the stomach.

She saw Lena’s eyes widen for a moment as hers did before her eyelids fell closed and she was rolled away by the other doctors, leaving a more-than-shocked Alex behind, staring blankly at nowhere.

She knew, right then, everything in her life was about to change.


	2. Just Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you guys! This chapter was supposed to be bigger, but I decided to split it in two so, sadly, there's no Kara in this chapter. But worry not! We'll have Little Kara meeting her new 'little sister' next chapter, so yay!
> 
> Also, this chapter kind of broke my heart a little bit? Well, hope you guys enjoy (and picture Alex singing Chyler version on Breathe (2am) aka; my favorite song of all times, like I did!) and let me know what you think on the comments. Also, don't be shy to tell me what you guys want to see happening next!
> 
> Thank you so much for the beautiful response I got from chapter 1 (wasn't expecting it) and I hope I don't let any of you guys down!

Alex Danvers was frozen in place, not moving a single digit for hours now.

As soon as she came out from her initial shock from the realization that she had, in fact, just bounded with the youngest Luthor, J’onn had held her back (much to her protest) from joining the other doctors performing surgery on the young girl. She struggled and cursed until M’gann eventually managed to calm her down enough to get her to see reason.

They knew what had happened the second it did, much like she knew when it happened with Kara and Sam, and they knew she was in no condition able to help to with the procedures that had to be made, so they kept her company for the long hours it took until Lena was placed on a recovery bed in a private room of the DEO.

From that moment on, Alex found herself sitting in silence on an uncomfortable chair, eyes glued on the sleeping form of the girl who was bound to change her entire life from that day on.

She was so lost inside her own head that she didn’t register someone else’s presence inside the cold room until a hand on her shoulder snapped her back into reality.

“Sam”

The younger woman gave a weak smile despite the exhaustion on her eyes “Hey babe”

Alex shot up from her seat, straight into the warm embrace of the woman she loved and breathed in the soothing sent of her neck. It smelled like vanilla and coconut a hint of the strawberry shampoo they always used on Kara when she was Little and Alex felt her body relax for the first time in days. It smelled like home.

“Kara’s dropped” Sam started, voice calm and low while her fingers ran through short red locks, in a motion meant to soothe the both of them “… I didn’t want her to see her LeeLee like this, at least not yet, so I waited for her to fall asleep and left her with M’gann… She doesn’t know what is going on, but she knows something is wrong and cried a lot until she finally went down. Winn’s also dropped right now, so I guess having him around when she wakes up might get her mind out of things and…”

“She’s mine” 

Sam’s fingers froze on Alex’s finger when the redhead profaned the unexpected phrase out of nowhere. The brunette frowned, pulling away from her fiancée enough to look her in the eye with confusion. Alex sniffled and ran a hand through her distressed face.

“What?”

“She’s mine” Alex repeated, stepping away from her lover’s arms and beginning to pace around the small room. Sam kept staring at her with the look of utter confusion that only grew when Alex repeated, this time more panicked “She’s mine”

“Babe, what are you talking about?”

“Lena” Alex supplied, sneaking a glance at the sleeping girl and back at Sam with wide eyes “She’s mine, Sam”

“Alex, what are you talking about? What do you mean, she’s yours?” Sam had a feeling she knew, but she needed Alex to say it out loud.

Alex let out a sound between a sob and a laugh and stopped pacing around “We bounded, Sam. She’s mine. We bounded!” 

“Oh God” Sam felt a wave of dizziness and fell on the chair once occupied by the redhead. She looked from her panicking looking fiancée to the sleeping face of her childhood best friend and let the weight of the new information sink in “… Oh God”

“I know!” Alex laughed. It wasn’t a happy laugh though, it was a full on panicking, almost maniac laugh “For all the years I’ve waited for it to happen, for all the years I’ve known her… We bounded” Alex’s laugh grew louder “And I’m not dropped, and the Little always drops after the bound takes place, so it means I’m a Big and she’s a Little…”

“Al…”

Alex’s laughs were gradually shifting into sobs under Sam’s concerned glance “… So it means, Sam, that this girl who just went through a world of pain, my fiancée and little sister’s best friend, Lena Luthor, is my Little”

“Babe” Sam sighed and stood up, enveloping her crying lover into a warm embrace, tears filling her eyes as well.

“The first drop is always t-the hardest, Sam” Alex whimpered, burring her face into her warm shoulder “They are always so-so confused and s-scared as it is and s-she… I’m scared, Sammy”

“Shhh… It’s going to be okay, babe. We’ll go through this together, alright? She’ll be fine, you’ll be fine… Everything is going to be okay”

\---

More hours passed and Alex had been drifting in and out of conscious on the same uncomfortable chair. She’d nap for a few minutes before she’d startle awake and slip away again minutes later.

Another chair was brought in for Sam and the Kryptonian had drifted off into a dreamless sleep a couple hours ago. M’gann had called when Kara woke up and the two Mommies got to talk to her for a while, trying to tranquilize her, promising everything was okay.

Alex had startled awake a few minutes prior and was just about to drift off again when a movement caught on the corner of her eye.

“Oh, God”

A whimper filled with fear broke the silence in the room. Lena was blinking against the bright lights and trying to move around. Another whimper left her lips when she found her left arm restrained and silent tears began to run down her pale face.

Alex jumped from her chair, trying not to make any noise as she rushed to the light swish and lowered the lights in the room. Walking back with slow steps towards the bed, she watched as Lena became more restless and frightened.

She finally managed to open her eyes and more tears ran down her face. Her whole body was in pain and she couldn’t understand why. She struggled to move a bit more and a quiet sob came out followed by many more.

Alex felt herself panicking, not knowing what to do and her body sprung in action out of pure instinct. Lena flinched, her cries becoming louder when seeing someone close, standing over her.

Alex’s hand found Lena’s wet cheek and the girl yelped, eyes squeezing shot and body shaking with fear. The redhead heart shattered for what felt the hundredth time today.

“Hey sweet girl” Alex’s voice soothing and calm, her thumb gently caressing her predominant cheekbone “It’s okay… You’re safe now”

Lena whimpered a bit more and wiggled around in bed, causing another yelp of pain to escape her shaking lips. Alex sat down on the edge of her bed and tried to hold the girl down, trying to keep her still and prevent her from getting herself even more hurt. But at the feeling of hands restraining her, her cries became louder, strangled sobs and loud whimpering causing Alex’s tears silent run down her cheeks.

“Shhh… Shhhh babygirl, it’s okay, you’re okay… You’re safe now, you’re okay”

That made nothing to comfort the distressed girl and she started to scream, legs kicking and un-casted arm struggling against Alex’s firm hold. Lena’s eyes remained screwed shot and Alex felt more helpless than she’d ever felt in all her life.

“Lena, baby, it’s okay” She kept trying, body leaning forwards when Lena started to struggle to breathe. She let go of her hold of one hand and started to caress her cheek again, pushing away some strains of dark hair away from her face “Lena, hey, hey, breathe baby, breathe”

Alex gently blew a cold breath on Lena’s face and kept caressing her cheek, asking her to breathe in the softest voice she could manage until she felt Lena’s body begin to relax. She smiled in relief, watching Lena’s breath starting to slow down.

“That’s it babygirl… That’s it… Breathe for me, baby, just like this… Just breathe”

Lena’s whole demeanor started to relax and Alex deemed it safe to let up her hold altogether and brought her other hand to the girl’s hair, running her fingers through greasy dark locks in desperate need of washing. Lena’s eyelids started to slowly open and green scared, innocent orbs locked with soft brown, leaving both girls in a trance.

Alex’s smile grew as she ran the tip of her fingers through the girl’s face and she seemed to relax even more, fear slowly fading from her eyes.

The redhead’s heart warmed in a way that has only ever done for two other people in her life and more tears ran down her face.

“It’s okay baby, just breathe…” she continued quietly “… Mama’s right here”

\---

Sam had woken up since the moment Alex left her chair and Lena’s cries of distress start filling the room and watched to whole exchange in front of her with wonder and love in her eyes.

She could see the panic in Alex, the fear in Lena and the absolute pain the two girls were in and wanted to intervene, but something held her still.

What followed was one of the most beautiful scenes she had even witnessed and more tears poured down her eyes, the love she felt for the two people in front of her so strong she almost thought she would suffocate.

She remained silent as Alex soothed Lena with caresses and softly singing for her to ‘breathe, just breathe… Oh, breathe, just breathe…” until the Little’s eyelids started to drop again and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Alex remained where she was after Lena fell asleep, watching over her with a look of pure love in her eyes that Sam had ever only seen her direct it to her Kara.

Eventually the brunette silently got up from her chair and walked towards her lover, wrapping her arms around her from behind and kissing her on the top of her head. Alex laid her arms on top of the ones surrounding her and sighed in content.

“Well done, Mama” The brunette whispered and smiled when Alex turned her face to kiss her on the shoulder.

“We’ve got a long road ahead of us, don’t we?” Alex whispered, resting her back against Sam’s front and feeling her sigh more than she heard it.

“Yeah… But you know, I have a feeling we’re going to be just fine”

“The four of us?” The redhead asked, tilting her face up while biting her bottom lip and looking exactly as Kara did whenever she was Little and feeling insecure.

Sam smiled in reassurance and leaned down, kissing her on the lips and laying their foreheads together.

“Yes. All the four of us. We are going to be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think and what you guys want to see next on the comments (how do you guys want Little Lena's and Little Kara's meeting to go? How do you guys think Little Kara will react knowing she's now a 'big sister'? And what will be Little Lena's reaction?) ALSO! Any guesses on the girls' headspace ages?
> 
> And one more thing; Later I'll be bringing many other characters from Arrowverse into this and would like to know; who you guys want to see? Who would you like to see as the girls little friends? And who are their Bigs (I may or may not have already some mischief planned for the girls and one certain Sassy Assassin *wink wink*)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know what you think on the comments and tell me if I should continue this or not. Thank you for reading!


End file.
